the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
International treaties (World political shenanigans time line)
''This is a list of imaginary interesting post WW1 treaties that could have sorted out so much of our problems! Non the less, some truly great ideas like the Arab League and NATO still occur in some form or other. '' The main point of divergence is when Germany caused a narrowly contested Carlist coup in Spain during early 1915. Spain then allowed some German support troops and war supplies in to Bilbo, Barcelona, Valvadod and Cadiz. The British, French, Portuguese, Italians, Canadians, Cubans and Americans were really hacked off by this and soon sent aid to the loyalist rebels in Asturias and the separatist rebels in Catalonia. A low key civil war then occurred and dragged on until the abortive Franco-British invasion of May 1916. This was followed by the some what modest Anlgol-Portugese invasion of February 1917. Low level American and Canadian intervention came a few weeks later and the Carlists quit fearing an intensification of America's actions in their countries, leading to the restoration of the old regime. Wilsonian Arminia was also created in north East Turkey by Canada and the USA in 1919. #1970.6 Treaty of Tlatelolco (World political shenanigans) #Nuclear weapons arsenal (World political shenanigans) #1948 Conference for Indian and Pakistani Independence (World political shenanigans) #Zug Convention of 1978 (World political shenanigans) #Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES) (World political shenanigans) #1st 1917 Treaty of Le Havre (World political shenanigans) #2nd 1917 Treaty of Le Havre (World political shenanigans) #3rd 1917 Treaty of Le Havre (World political shenanigans) #4th 1917 Treaty of Le Havre (World political shenanigans) #5th 1917 Treaty of Le Havre (World political shenanigans) #1960 Treaty of Le Havre (World political shenanigans) #Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (World political shenanigans) #International Comintern (World political shenanigans) #Grand International Comintern (World political shenanigans) #League of Nations (World political shenanigans) #1970 Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (World political shenanigans) #1928 West Europe Defense Alliance (World political shenanigans) #1936 Anti-Comenturn Pact (World political shenanigans) #1939.6 Triple Alliance (World political shenanigans) #1940 Anti-Comintern Pact (World political shenanigans) #1941 European Coalition (World political shenanigans) #1945 British-French Pact (World political shenanigans) #1945 Seattle Bloc (World political shenanigans) #1946 Pact of Rouen (World political shenanigans) #1946 Zürich Pact (World political shenanigans) #1949 Western Industrial League (World political shenanigans) #1952 Praia da Luz Pact (World political shenanigans) #1956.6 Advanced Arab League (World political shenanigans) #1957.0 Colón Treaty (World political shenanigans) #1960 Pacific Mutual Defense Alliance (World political shenanigans) #1964.6 București Treaty (World political shenanigans) #1969 Nairobi accords (World political shenanigans) #1970.6 Treaty of Tlatelolco (World political shenanigans) #1974.5 Pact of Rouen (World political shenanigans) #1977 Treaty of Bamako (World political shenanigans) #Balkan League (World political shenanigans) #Commonwealth of Southern Europe (World political shenanigans) #Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (World political shenanigans) #Eastern European Treaty Organization (World political shenanigans) #French Industrial League (World political shenanigans) #International League of European Allied Nations (World political shenanigans) #May and October 1950 Treaties on the Non-Proliferation of Nuclear Weapons (World political shenanigans) #International Comintern (World political shenanigans) #NATO (World political shenanigans) #South American League (World political shenanigans) #The Arab League (World political shenanigans) #Treaties (World political shenanigans) #Union of Eastern European Republics (World political shenanigans) #1945 British-French pact (World political shenanigans) #1949 Alliance of Independent Barharsa-Malay Sultanates (World political shenanigans) #1952 Union of Islamic Indian States ("Pakistan") (World political shenanigans) #1947 Hindu Union of Indian States ("India") (World political shenanigans) #West African Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #South African Mining Bloc (World political shenanigans) #South American Mining Bloc (World political shenanigans) #North American mining Bloc (World political shenanigans) #North American Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #Pacific Islands Economic Bloc (World political shenanigans) #South Asian Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #East Asian Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #East Asian Industrial Bloc (World political shenanigans) #Western European coal, oil, energy and steel Bloc (World political shenanigans) #Western European Agricultural Bloc (World political shenanigans) #Middle Eastern oil Bloc (World political shenanigans) #EFTA (World political shenanigans) #ASEAN (World political shenanigans) #ECOWAS (World political shenanigans) #Cari'Com (World political shenanigans) #Asunción Treaty Organization (World political shenanigans) #1989 Bangui Pact (World political shenanigans) #Bangui Trade Organisation (World political shenanigans) #The Kampala trade and defense group (World political shenanigans) #Colombo trade and Defence Organisation (World political shenanigans) #1989 Tehran Pact (World political shenanigans) #1989 Bamako Agreement (World political shenanigans) #1989 Cairo Pact (World political shenanigans) #Melbourne Accords (World political shenanigans) #Jerusalem Pact (World political shenanigans) #Cairns Agreement (World political shenanigans) #Blantyre Alliance (World political shenanigans) Category:Treaties Category:Geopolitical Category:World political shenanigans Category:Humor Category:Fiction